Cliched Love Story
by romancefr3ak
Summary: Sakura’s life was what you would call. Boring. She worked long shifts and had a boyfriend who barely called, never the less make it for dates. To sum it all up, life sucked. That was until she met him, a stranger who turns out to be just what she needed.


**A/N: This is my tribute to valentines day. heh. so why isn't it submitted on valentines? heh. long story short. i posted it on valentines but on fanfiction . net it said that it was still the 13th so i decided i would wait a while before posting. funny thing... yeah. i forgot. until now. ;;  
By the way. this fanfic is not a parody. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The story line was made by CLAMP. but i do own TAi XD**

**Summary: Sakura's life was what you would call. Boring. She worked long shifts and had a boyfriend who barely called, never the less make it for dates. Her only joy in life was a small corner shop café where she could just forget about her life while pigging out on cream cheese muffins. Which is where she meets, him. A handsome stranger who turns out to be just what she needed.**

**Clichéd Love Story…**

I pushed open the wooden door, hearing the usual 'ding' of the door bell and welcoming the familiar scent of coffee. A comforting warmth hit me as soon as I stepped inside.

"Ahh…caffine…sweet caffine…what would I do without you…" I thought thankfully to myself while heading to my familiar spot at the very end corner of the café next to the window. I yawned to myself not caring one bit that I probably looked like hell right now.

This was my daily ritual, wake up, go to my special corner shop café, and go to work. I was like a broken record, doing the same things everyday, but that's life. Everyday I would head down to my favourite café 'Keroberus' and spend an hour relaxing, sitting back, sinking into the overstuffed sofas and indulging on myself. You could say it was my little slice of paradise in my bleak life, my usual energy boost for the day where I could just let myself go and forget about life.

I don't know why, but the whole café itself had that kind of effect on me. It was a little corner shop café which if you weren't looking clearly enough, you would easily walk right pass without a second glance. It was squashed in between the deep hustle and bustle of the city. And it isn't until you step inside that you realize the magic it has upon its customers.

The café was a classic wooden styled shop, with beautiful vines growing along the walls and ceiling. The whole shop was beautiful, but my area was the best, it was in the far corner of the café, just covered by a wall of vines, next to the window with a clear and beautiful view of the nearby park and the beautiful blooming cherry blossom trees, which was rare to find in a city like this.

I guess that's why I was slightly freaked out when I walked over to my usual area only to find someone, a guy, was sitting in my spot. _MY SPOT!_

Not to sound possessive or anything but, usually I wouldn't of have minded that much, but today was different. I wasn't exactly in one of the best of moods… and having some random guy sitting in my usual comfort area didn't exactly help.

I didn't realize how long I must have been standing there gaping for a while until the guy sitting there, who was probably slightly creeped out already, suddenly spoke, breaking my chain of thought.

"Um…is something wrong miss?" he said in a deep voice, eyeing me cautiously.

"_Yes… you're sitting in my spot!" _I wanted to say, but instead I just gritted my teeth and forced a smile. "Oh…nothing… just having a bad day…" I replied feebly.

That half was actually true. I was having a bad day. No scratch that, I _am_ having a bad day. First I get woken up at 2:30am in the morning due to the loud bangs, noises and vibrations from a party going on upstairs. _Teenagers…_ I thought irritated to myself. What I really wanted to do was shout at them and say _"I don't give a crap if its Friday night…some people work 7 days a week!"_ But I knew from experience that this would probably just wound them up even more, so I did my best to just ignore it. Which was stupid since it wasn't even long ago that I myself was a teenager, oh how the world has twisted my mind.

When I had finally managed to get to sleep, I was woken up once again with something fat and heavy lying on top of me, meowing its head off. It was my fat cat Kero, he has this weird habit of waking me up really early in the morning just to feed him, that's why I would usually put out food right before I slept, but obviously today I had forgotten. I swear, at the rate that I feed him, he's gonna be the next Garfield.

Then after having a mere 4 hours of sleep, I wake up to the sound of a phone ringing. It's my boyfriend Tai, usually I would be ecstatic to hear his voice, but this phone call was just to tell me that he had to cancel our long awaited date for tonight. Some crap about work. I know its bad to accuse you're boyfriend of being unfaithful, but sometimes I just have a feeling that my boyfriend loves his work more than me. I mean this isn't the first time he's canceled a date for work. Accounting isn't that lovable is it?!

And now to make it worst, my comfort zone, my SOFA was taken by some random guy! I know what you're thinking, 'what are you getting so worked up for… it's not like you have your name on it' Well of course it doesn't have my name on it. I would never vandalize other people's property. But I bet you if you look closely at the seat, you would see that my butt has been imprinted onto the leather sofa due to the excessive amount of time I spend sitting on it! Okay…you can tell when I started talking about butt imprints that I really need my daily intake of caffine. Oh God.

"Uhhh… miss? Do you… want to sit down?" he gestured towards the chair opposite him, "you look kinda… woozy…" he said, raising an eyebrow warily at me.

I sighed deeply. Oh what the heck. I didn't have the strength to argue anyways so I sat down. The calming aroma of coffee drifted into my senses causing me to unconsciously close my eyes for a minute, 4 hours of sleep can do that to you.

Only a minute of course, because it was no sooner that I closed my eyes that I felt the eyes of the guy sitting in front of me staring at me. I immediately opened my eyes and sat up, blushing slightly. _This is why sleeping for less than the usual 7 hours is bad for you, you start to do embarrassing things to yourself. _I thought irritatedly at myself.

I tried my best to avoid eye contact as I called for a waiter and ordered my usual cappuccino and blueberry cream cheese muffin. A strange silence filled the air as soon as the waiter left, even with all the soft sounds of chatter and the clinking of cups to plates in the background.

It was an awkward silence.

I tried to busy myself by watching unwary passer bys as if they were the most interesting thing in the world while hoping deep inside that the guy sitting in front of me would not try to start a conversation. I was worried that I might do another embarrassing number due to my freakish lack of sleep.

Suddenly as if reading my thoughts and then deliberately going against them, his voice spoke up. "So… want to talk about it?" He asked in a sheepish voice. Obviously he didn't like the awkward silence either. I turn around and face him, staring at him perplexedly.

"Excuse me?" I look at him raising my eyebrows in confusion. Now that I took a better look at him I realized that he looked around about my age. At first glance, he didn't exactly look like the type to make random conversations with strangers. But then again, never judge a book by its cover. But it could also just be that he was deeply disturbed by my odd behaviour and was trying to find out whether or not I was a mental patient or something. I stared at him, scrunching up my face.

He laughed. "Sorry if I sounded offensive, its just that you looked like you had a lot on your mind, and you said you were having a bad day so I was wondering if you wanted to…well… talk about it…." He trailed off, slight blush suddenly appeared on his cheeks. "Nevermind." He said quickly.

I smiled genuinely at him. Obviously, he was trying to make a conversation, but it seemed like he didn't do these kinds of things a lot.

So I decided to take charge.

I smiled brightly and said "Sakura Kinomoto." Holding out my hand.

He looked slightly surprised then grinned back. He took my hand and shook it awkwardly. "Syaoran. Syaoran Li."

OOoOoOoOo

"—And then I started thinking about butt imprints…and that's when I knew I was going crazy and needed caffine straight away—" I said, suddenly biting my tongue. _'Oh. God. Did I just talk to him about my butt imprint?! I wasn't supposed to tell him THAT part of the story…" _I thought embarrassingly to myself.

"Oh um. Er. Just ignore what I said about the butt imprint. I'm sure you're starting to feel really uncomfortable right now so…"

'_Oh god Sakura, stop talking NOW. ARGHH!!' _I thought frustratedly to myself, _"Why did I just say that?" _

Syaoran stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh… Sakura… you okay? You keep making weird faces…." He said while obviouisly trying to suppress laughter..

'_Shit. I'm making weird faces. WAY to go Sakura, just scare every new friend you make by talking to yourself.' _

Suddenly Syaoran started to burst out laughing. I stared at him blankly.

_What the heck? Oh god. Don't tell me my idiotness is contagious?! _

He looked up at me still laughing.

"I'm sorry Sakura, its just…well… lets just say you're really a one of a kind…" He managed to say between his laughing.

"In a good way." He added quickly, smiling at me.

Damn, smiles are contagious. As much as I wanted to keep a straight face, I just couldn't. He was being to damn…SMILEY! And you can't keep a straight face around someone like that.

Finally I gave into the temptation and started laughing with him. It was strange, I've never really been this close to someone before, especially for someone I'd had only met today…

"You know its weird…" he suddenly said, as if reading my mind.

"What. Me?" I answered automatically.

"No, well yes you. But weirder that, I've only just met you today, yet I'm laughing with you as if I've known you for years." He said smiling like a genuine friend.

"That's weird, that was exactly what I was thinking." I replied, smiling back at him.

"But don't think I've forgiven you for stealing my favourite and sacred spot." I quickly said teasingly.

"Don't worry. You can have it" He said. "You've left quite a dent in it… how much do you weigh?!" He retorts mockingly, his eyes laughing playfully at me.

"It's called having a healthy appetite!" I shout defensively, recognizing the playful tone, trying to suppress the smiles forming on the corners of my mouth.

"Oh… so a cream cheese muffin and five donuts are healthy?"

"Hey… it's healthy to me!"

I was about to say more when Syaoran's cell phone suddenly started ringing.

He glances at the screen, his laughing smile disappears. "Sorry, I've got to go, I'm late for…work."

I look down at my watch. _CRAP its 11:25am. I'm 25minutes late for work._ Mr Koji is going to KILL me.

He rushed to the door, but not before putting a ten-dollar note on the table.

"Wait…what about your change?" I asked him before he rans out.

"Lets just say, today I'll treat you." He said smirking.

"What? I've got money you don't ha—"

"I insist."

"But—"

"See you—"

And with that he ran off into the distance and I lost sight of him as he disappeared into the crowd late morning crowds.

Suddenly I feel dismayed. He was gone, and all I knew is his name. _How would we ever meet again? _

I pick up the ten-dollar note, contemplating on whether or not I should use it, when I notice that there is something under the ten-dollar note. It was a serviette with something scribbled on it.

"_Call me whenever you might want to talk." _And a cell phone number underneath it.

I smiled to myself and tucked the serviette safely in my back pocket before rushing off to work.

oOoOoOoOo

I banged my head furiously on the wall as I mentally slapped myself. (don't ask how…)

I had just gone home after a long day at work, and had just had the most relieving bubble bath ever, when I had finally worked up the courage to call Syaoran.

That was when I remembered that the serviette was in my pants pocket, which right now, were in the wash. SHIT.

I quickly ran to the washing machine and pulled out my soapy, wet pants and reach into the back pocket only to find pieces of unreadable tissue paper.

'_So much for keeping in touch…'_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

I growled inwardly to myself and leaned on the wall while sinking to the floor. _'Great. Just great.'_

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed deeply. _'Now I might never see him again…' _

Not that I cared…or anything… I tried to tell myself.

But deep inside I knew I was going through denial. I mean. Who was I kidding myself? Drinking coffee with him was one of the most fun days I've had in a long time… Sure Tomoyo is my best friend, but now a days she's too '_busy'_ with her boyfriend…Not that I have anything against that. I totally approve of them and whatever they do. I just… feel lonely sometimes. I mean, I remember in high school when I used to spend practically every waking moment with Tomoyo, shopping, well more like her forcing me to go shopping, and her forcing me to try on her designs. But now that we were older and went our separate ways, with jobs and everything, it just seemed that we hardly had time for each other anymore.

Well what about my own boyfriend? Well lets put it this way, whenever I want him he's never there, when I don't want him… he's…. still not there… I know he's busy with work, but he's canceled nearly all of our dates. The last time I saw him was well over a month ago, on my birthday.

Flash Back.

"Wow I love this restaurant, it has this really authentic Italian theme to it." I beamed right at Tai who was still dressed in his work suit but had taken off his tie.

It was my birthday, and Tai had specially taken the time off work to be with me today. Even though our relationship seemed to be going a little rough a while back, I felt so happy that he was able to be with me today.

"I know, its great eh? I used to take some of my… clients here for dinner. You know to discuss our work and stuff." He flashed his pearl whites at me and took hold of my hand and gave it a squeeze.

I ignored the pause in what he had just said earlier and smiled back at him.

Then a waitress came to our table, and smiled sexily at Tai while asking if we wanted to order. Well more like asking _Tai_ what _he_ wanted to order since she seemed to not even notice that I was sitting right across the table.

I glared at the waitress, silently hoping she would disappear soon, or at least notice that I was his date.

Normally I wouldn't have cared so much, but this woman was hot. And she knew it. She looked half latino with seductive green eyes. She was wearing a low cut top which complimented her hour glass figure, with a tiny apron and a black miniskirt that was so short that the tiny apron covered more than it. She could've probably seduced any guy she wanted. While if you looked at me, with my dull auburn hair, and extremely pale complexion. Plus with my just A cup boobs; I wasn't exactly much of a _stunner._

I could understand why she was flirting with Tai though; practically every woman eyed him when he walked down the street. For an accountant, he was hot. Women look at him, then at me with a look that says "how the hell did she get that hot piece of ass?!" Sometimes I wondered as well.

We met through Tai's Company. Actually, I met him thanks to my dad. See, my dad is actually the owner of that Company. So I guess that makes him my boyfriend's boss. I don't even remember how we started going out. I just remember meeting him and instantly falling head over heels. Just like that. It was amazing he even noticed me.

"And Sakura, what do you want to order?" A voice suddenly sounded, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh… you're with company…" The waitress said, she didn't even try to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah, she's with me." He said smiling at me.

I smiled back proudly. "Ummm the Spaghetti Bolognese please."

She reluctantly took out her notepad and started writing. When she turned to leave she was literally pouting at him.

"If you want me, you'll know where to find me…" She said in a husky voice before walking off.

Ughh, I hated sluts like them. Couldn't she tell that he has a girlfriend?! I glared at her big ass as she walked off. Women. How desperate could they be?!

End of Flashback.

After the whole birthday thing, I actually thought that maybe we would have taken another level of intimacy with our relationship. But instead he was even busier than ever with work. Wow. Great relationship you have there.

And now, the first time I've had a real conversation with someone, that isn't my cat Kero, I might never see or hear from them again. But wait, why the hell am I making such a big deal out of it anyway, its not like he's my soul mate or some bull crap like that… That's true. But I can't help but think, talking to him today, was one time I've truly been happy, in a long time.

OOoOoOoOo

The next day I went to the café as usual, went through my usual routine. But I couldn't help but feel a bit lonely sitting there by myself, which was weird, since I've never been bothered by it before.

As time for my shift came, I felt a pang of disappointment as I saw he didn't show up.

'_Oh get a hold of yourself Sakura.' _I thought shaking my head at myself. _'Just because you had one good conversation with him does not immediately make him your new best friend… he's probably busy…' _

For the next couple of days, he never showed up. I never saw him. I sat there for hours, half hoping he might show up. But he didn't. I scowled at myself for being so hopeful. Every time I saw a brown haired guy walk in the door I would immediately wonder whether or not it was him, needless to say, every time it wasn't.

Eventually after a week of this happening continuously, I stopped hoping because I knew I wouldn't see him again, it was stupid of me to care so much anyway. So I started to focus my attention on more important things, food, work, and of course, my practically non-existant boyfriend.

So there I was, drinking my coffee as usual, indulging on the sweet scents of coffee lingering in the air around me. I sunk into my chair and closed my eyes, not caring one bit for the other people around me.

"Is that chair really that comfortable?" a mocking voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

I snapped open my eyes and suddenly sat up on my chair, only to face the one person I had been hoping to see for the whole week.

I gaped at him with my mouth open.

He gave me a half smirk half smile.

"Long time no see" He looked right at me smirking away.

"Wh-What?! How long have you been here?!" I stared dumbfounded at him, feeling blood rush to my face.

"Long enough to see you sleeping again" He replied mockingly.

"Don't tell me, more teen parties upstairs?"

I didn't know what to say, it was so weird. Why was I acting this way?! It's just Syaoran…

"Uhhh earth to Sakura… you alive?"

I snap out of my deep thoughts and saw him randomly waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked, slightly confused.

"I'm alive" I finally replied, not sure how to react to his sudden appearance.

I stared at the ground trying to find something to say, but all my planned conversations had already been flushed away in my mind. This is stupid. Just say anything.

"You never showed up in the café again." Oh great, ask THAT question. Why do I always have to make things more complicated for myself?!

"You never called."

I blushed slightly.

"I lost your number… By accident… Accidentally put it in the wash…" I laugh to myself.

He started to laugh as well.

"I should have written it on something more durable."

"As if that exists." Now my turn to smirk at him.

"So…didn't get much sleep eh?" he gestured to the position I was just in.

"…Ahhh it's another long story…" I said scratching my head.

"I've got time." He grinned and with that I was on a roll.

For the rest of that morning, I spent that time catching up on the week we had both had. It was, a relief. I was glad to have someone to talk to again. I got his number again and this time I took the serviette out BEFORE I put it in the wash and we actually met up on a regular basis to just talk. It was a nice feeling, to have someone that cared.

OOoOoOoOo

"It's our 1 year anniversary today" I picked up my muffin and started chewing at the cream cheesy goodness. **(A/N: this is like a few weeks after they re met so by now they're like really close XD)**

"Does he know?" He picked up his cappuccino taking a sip out of it.

"Probably not…" I say laughing to myself.

Syaoran gives me _the look._

"Does he even really care about you Sakura?" He asks in a serious tone.

Syaoran was always like that when I talked about Tai. He thought Tai wasn't good enough for me. But what would he know, he isn't a girl, he doesn't understand why we try so hard. Plus he's never even _met_ Tai, how would he know whether he was a bad person or not.

He sighed.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Nope" I said simply.

"I'm going to do something even better. I'm going to surprise him at work." I said smiling, beaming at my brilliant plan.

He simply stared.

"Oh come on a little support here?" I put my hands on my waist.

"Still not getting this ingenious plan of yours." He says raising a brow at me.

"Well, I've decided, since he's always so busy at work to come to me. I might as well go to him!" I say brightly.

"I'm gonna go buy some cake and bring it up to his work place at lunchtime."

"Lets hope you don't finish the cake before you even get there" Syaoran retorts mockingly.

"Hey, this is a big effort from me. You know I'm not into this whole girly 'treat your boyfriend like royalty' thing. I just want him to notice me for once." My eyes drift away from Syaoran's and I stare off into the distant cherry blossom tree.

"Sorry." He said smiling, his tone softened.

"I'm sure he'll love it…" He says in a soft voice. Then he muttered something under his breath. It was so soft I missed it.

"What did you say?" I said turning my focus back to him.

"Nothing… it was nothing." He said softly shaking his head.

Suddenly he stood up.

"Let's go." He said smiling again.

"I want to help you buy your cake."

I looked up at him and smiled back.

oOoOoOoOo

We spent the next half hour going to the nearest bakery and choosing a random cake for me to give to Tai. I don't know why I was even making such an effort for him. I guess, my mind was starting to overflow with insecurities and this was the only way I could think of to help me pretend that our relationship wasn't going down the drain, that he was just busy with work. Of course I didn't tell Syaoran this, it would be basically prove his point and I didn't want him to smirk his "I-told-you-so" face at me.

The reason we had spent half an hour in the damn bakery was because we started arguing about whether it would be a chocolate cake or a fruitcake. (Obviously being the sweet tooth I was, I wanted the chocolate, but Syaoran being his all high and mighty self thought that fruits would be better.) So we eventually settled for a fruitcake with _lots_ of chocolate pieces sticking out of it.

The salesperson insisted that I put the cake in a nice pink box when I reached the cashier, don't ask me why its pink, and even add a ribbon, which may have been a bit extreme, but the salesperson _insisted _I add it on. So reluctantly I did, which ironically turned out that you actually had to pay extra for wrapping. I had to use all my willpower to resist myself from stuffing the box up that guy's ass. Syaoran, being the gentlemen he was, just laughed at me. Soon I was trying hard to resist myself from stuffing the box up _his_ ass instead.

Syaoran took the taxi with me all the way to the bottom of the huge building, Lang Co operations LTD. I looked up at the building, suddenly I felt a rush of emotions run through me, eagerness, anticipation, fear? I felt almost silly, I mean why would I feel scared? I'm just visiting my boyfriend. There's nothing wrong with that.

I nodded reassuringly to myself before turning to face Syaoran.

"Have fun." He looked down on me, smiling.

I nodded at him, grinning.

I looked down at my watch, '12:42pm'. '_Perfect, just in time for lunch' _I thought smiling to myself.

"Wish me luck." I said quickly before turning around and walking into the large rolling glass doors.

"If you need me, you'll know where to find me." He said before walking off himself.

I stepped inside the marble covered lobby. Everything smelt clean, with the slight scent of lemon. I smiled at people wearing their suits and they stared oddly back at me.

I got into the elevator, which was surprisingly quite full. "Um… number 53 please." I said smiling at the man who was standing right next to the elevator buttons.

And so, I stood there, holding onto my cake tightly. Stopping every second or third floor where more and more people got out, until eventually, it was just me.

I stood there, anticipation rushing throughout me. Thoughts suddenly rushing in and out of my mind like blind mice. _'Would he like it?' 'Would he get angry?' 'Would he have remembered?'_ I thought exasperatedly to myself.

Finally at what seemed like forever, the elevator made its stop. _'Ding'_

I stepped out in reassurance, _'I'm sure he'll love it.' _I thought positively to myself.

I walked into the floor. It was mostly empty, the smell of instant noodles drifted in the air. While most people actually went out for lunch, a few people still stayed in to finish off last minute bank statements.

I walked around curiously, I had only been here once before, when we first started going out. Nothing much had changed. Some people passed me eyeing me suspiciously, I just gave them a curt nod and kept walking.

I walked around in circles in between desks towards Tai's office. He actually had his own office since he was manager of his floor, which was why he's always so busy at nights.

As I neared his office, I noticed his blinds were drawn, which was weird, but I figured he was probably taking a nap or something.

I put my hand on the knob, and put on my best smile to surprise him. I quickly opened the door. And then, time just stopped.

My voice caught in my throat as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

There he was, Tai, sitting there without a shirt, holding a voluptuous blonde in his arms who was wearing only a bra and panties and had her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands were in his hair; his hands were wrapped around her skinny waist.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what it meant.

His eyes suddenly widened, staring at me as if I was a ghost and the woman suddenly jumped out of his arms.

My heart suddenly stopped beating as I felt it shattering into tiny pieces inside. The pain was so intense, it felt like someone had just ripped it up then stuck it back together only to rip it up into even smaller pieces.

I couldn't breathe. It felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach. I stared in disbelief, horror and shock surged from head to toe.

Suddenly my vision was blurred with tears as I managed to unfreeze from the moment and turned around to run off.

Everything from there was a blur.

I heard the faint shrieks of the woman, and Tai calling my name as he tried to put on his pants.

I immediately ran for the elevator and ran in as it opened up for me. I quickly pressed the close button, and watched as Tai ran towards the elevator, a look of desperation rushing through his eyes as he tried to stop me from going down.

The elevator door just closed on his face.

I leaned on the wall of the elevator and just sank down to my feet, tears suddenly spilling uncontrollably from my eyes.

I mean, I had always had my suspicions, but I had always just pushed them out of my mind. How blind was I? It was _so obvious_ right from the start, but I was so afraid of losing my only relationship, I ignored it.

I don't know how, but I had somehow managed to walk out of the building calming without bursting into tears again, at least not until I was far away from it.

I walked around, dazed, not caring where I was going, anywhere, anything, just to get away from here.

Surprisingly after walking around absent-mindedly for a while, time had been long lost to me; my feet had led me back to the café.

I went in and sat down in my usual spot, and suddenly the tears just erupted again. I curled up onto a ball on the sofa and just sat there, crying softly to myself.

I sat there staring at the cherry blossom tree at the park.. Nothing made sense anymore. Suddenly I couldn't register any other feeling but sadness.

"Sakura?!" A worried voice suddenly sounded.

"Are you okay?! What happened?!" He asked sounding more and more anxious.

I reluctantly looked up at him with my tear stained face.

"…He… was with another woman…" I managed to softly say in a hoarse voice, barely a whisper.

He balled his hands into a fist. "That fucking asshole… is he still there?" He made a move towards the door. I quickly grabbed his arm.

"No… please don't…" I croaked out pitifully.

"Why the hell not?! He DESERVES IT!" Syaoran was fuming, his eyes looked set to kill. I tightened my grip on his arm.

"No…please… don't… please…" I said pleadingly before new sets of tears started to trickle down my face.

His glare softened as he crouched down at face level to me.

"…fine… I won't…" he said reluctantly.

I managed to give him a half smile. He smiled back.

There was a moment of silence, where I just stared at him and he just stared at me. I felt happy that at least someone out there still cared.

Then he softly reached up and cupped his hand on the side of my cheek, using his thumb to brush away my tears.

I stared into his amber eyes, with its amazing flecks of gold, drowning in them. They were so different to Tai's plain brown eyes…I thought unconsciously.

My breathing hitched. Suddenly I realized just how close our faces were.

He leaned in closer until our noses were barely touching. My heart beat suddenly started to beat faster. I automatically shut my eyes closed shut in anticipation.

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and saw Syaoran sitting back, laughing at me.

"There was something in your hair." He simply said, laughing at me. "You should've seen the look on your face." He sat there laughing.

I growled angrily at him and playfully hit him.

"Ahh. There's the face I've been waiting for." He said smiling warmly.

I wiped the rest of my tears away and picked up the cake box.

"I think I'm in need of a seriously long bubble bath." I sighed deeply before standing up.

A wave of nausea hit me and I stumbled backwards a few steps. Syaoran caught me.

"You're in no state to go home by yourself. I'll drive you." He said, voice full of concern.

"No… I'm okay, that was just a one time thing… I'm fine. Really."

"No, I'll drive you."

"No its oka—"

"I'll drive you."

"Bu—"

"End of discussion." He said firmly.

With that he started tugging on my arm towards the door.

"Oh come on Syaoran, now you're starting to act like my annoying older brother Touya." I growled annoyingly.

He faked a hurt look.

"Not that evil incarnate of a devil brother I hope. Because I am not." He stared with his hurt look at me. I couldn't help but smile at how stupid he looked.

"Fine… drive me home, doesn't matter. The faster I get home the better anyway…" I sighed and followed him to his car where I was shocked to find a limo instead.

"….Err….don't tell me this is yours…." I looked at it nervously. It looked expensive. Really expensive.

Then suddenly an old man came out of the limo.

"Ahh Master Li, you're limo awaits."

I stared goggling at Syaoran. Wait…Master Li?! HIM?! Wait. What?!

"Thank you Wei." Syaoran said in a firm voice.

"…Err…Syaoran, when did you have a limo, and when did you have a butler?!"

"Since I was young." He said simply.

I gaped at him. He was rich. He came from a rich family. HOLY SHIT… It then suddenly occurred to me just how little I knew about Syaoran, I mean I asked about his life, but he never did tell me many details, he usually ended up changing the subject to me. Oh my god. How selfish am I?!

When we got in the limo, which had a T.V and a mini fridge and everything, I tried to ask just some more questions about this rich life of his that I had never known about. But every time I did, he managed to subtly change to subject. Finally I decided to just give up and settled with staring out the tinted windows of the limo.

When we had reached my apartment, Syaoran had _insisted_ that he walk me up there. What was I? A little kid?! Okay, so I had just been through a traumatizing experience but that doesn't mean it shocked me stupid. But I knew arguing with Syaoran was useless so I didn't bother to argue, I was too tired to anyways.

"Okay, I'm at my door, I haven't been assassinated by some freak S.W.A.T team or whatever, I'm fine so you can go now." I said in a tired voice.

A hurt look crossed his features. I suddenly felt a pang in my heart. Why was I being so mean for, he was just trying to be a good friend. I sighed and started unlocking my door.

"Look, I'm sorry… I know you're being a being a supportive friend right now and I really appre—" I suddenly stopped talking. All memories and emotions of earlier that day came rushing back to me as I stared at the figure sitting in my living room.

Tai.

"Get out of her house you bastard." Syaoran walked into the house, fists clenched.

Tai looked desperately at me. I blinked away my tears and suddenly all emotions of sadness were gone, only to be replaced by anger.

"What…the…hell…are you doing in my house?!" I asked him, my voice was shaking slightly. "How the hell did you get in?!"

"You gave me the spare key remember." That's right, I gave him the bloody spare key. How _very_ _smart_ of me.

That's when Syaoran lost it. He ran up to Tai and punched him square on the face causing Tai to fall to the ground. Tai clutched at his face, then stood up and tried to throw a swing at Syaoran, but Syaoran was too fast and ended up grabbing Tai's hand and twisting his arm backwards. Tai yelled in pain.

"SYAORAN! STOP IT!" I cried as I couldn't bare to watch any longer.

He reluctantly let go and let Tai fall to the ground.

Tai scrambled up, suddenly taking advantage of this moment to get eye contact with me.

I looked away.

Syaoran grabbed Tai by the shirt and growled angrily at him.

"She doesn't want to see you're cheating face you son of a bitch."

"Look, Sakura… honey…" Tai started.

"I'm not your _honey._" I spat through gritted teeth.

"Sakura… please… just listen to me. I just came here to say sorry—"

"Save you're lying for someone else" Syaoran snarled

"But Sakura… It wasn't what it looked like...—" Tai said in a desperate voice.

That's when I lost it.

"It wasn't what it looked like?!" I screamed.

"She was bloody half naked. AND YOU didn't even have any fucking pants on! What the hell am I supposed to think?!" Suddenly I felt like crying again. But I just continued, desperately trying to hold them back.

"All these months, when you chose _work _over me, I never EVER once doubted you. I respected you. I trusted you…" By now I couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"And then… today, it was our 1 year anniversary, but I bet you didn't even know that. I can't believe I wasted a year of my life on an asshole like you." I muttered angrily to myself.

"Then today I try to do something myself for once and actually go to you. And what do I find? You having an affair with some blonde! Look. I don't care anymore. Just get out. Get out of my living room. Get out of my apartment. GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I don't ever want to see your fucking face anymore." I spat out the last few words; tears flowing freely down my face. But I didn't care.

Syaoran pulled Tai by the collar and pushed him towards the door. "You heard her. Leave."

"But Sakura… I'm sorry…" Tai shouted out pitifully.

I turned away from him and opened up the cake that I had specially bought for him.

"Look you know what? Save those sorry excuses for your sluts and whores because I just don't care." I shouted at him.

"Oh, and since I bought this just for you. I might as well not waste it." With that I took the cake and smashed it into his face. Then pushed him out of my apartment and slammed the door on him.

An overwhelming feeling swept through me.

I slid down the wall into a heap on the floor. Suddenly, I just felt so exhausted, so tired, tired of Tai, tired of my life, tired of everything. I buried my head in my hands and just started to cry again. I swear, I have never cried so much today than in my whole damn life.

My heart just hurt so much.

Syaoran slid down next to me. He didn't say anything. He just sat there next to me. He gently put one arm around me and pulled me into a side hug.

Pain welled up inside of me as I took Syaoran's arm and cried into it. How could he? How could he lie to me again even after what I saw? He probably only came back because he was scared my dad would fire him. I felt so pathetic. So pathetic for believing his lies. For actually believing the 'we can make it work' line. And pathetically, I still missed him. One goddamn year of my life was wasted on him, but there was nothing I could do now. So, I did what I did best. Cry. And so I did. I cried until I could cry no more, hoping deep inside that somehow if I kept crying, it would eventually wash away the pain in my heart.

xxxxx

xxx

x

**A/N: Well this is my 'supposed oneshot.' Except it got a bit too long so I decided to cut it in half… besides… I'm still deciding whether or not it is a one shot anyways. XD**

**Anyway. This is my second fanfic. Yay. Lol. Once again… it doesn't really have a plot. Just a lot of rambling on about nothing… AT LEAST SYAORAN ACTUALLY SHOWS UP IN THIS FANFIC! XD**

**Well… to whoever who reads this.**

**Please…REVIEW. Lol. **

**Yeah. Especially if you liked it… if you did. I'll keep posting… XD **

**I wanna hear your opinions of Sakura, Syaoran and Tai. Im hoping I didn't make the characters too OOC….(out of character) and the story itself. Whether or not I should continue writing.**

**So review. If you wanna see more of this… XD**

**xox**

**romancefr3ak 3**


End file.
